The present invention relates to an arrangement for driving a flat substrate. Such an arrangement is mounted in a packaging production machine. The invention also relates to a packaging production machine incorporating a station for feeding a converting unit with a flat substrate and the subsequent unit for converting the substrate. Such a unit for converting the substrate is a diecutting platen press or else a printing platen.
A packaging production machine is designed for the manufacture of boxes, that will be suitable for forming packages, by folding and gluing. In a packaging production machine, production begins with an initial flat substrate, that is to say for example a continuous substrate, such as a virgin web of cardboard. This substrate is unwound continuously, printed by one or more printing units, optionally embossed, and then cut in a diecutting platen press.
The blanks or boxes obtained are then shingled before being stacked in rows in order to form stacks in a delivery and palletizing station for the purpose of being stored or being conveyed out of the production machine.
The packaging production machine comprises several driving arrangements. The substrate must be driven, either in a continuous manner, or in a discontinuous manner, if the converting unit requires a momentary stop in the progression of the substrate during the conversion.